goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Well of Darkness
=Description= The Well of Darkness is the name of a Dungeon in which the Blue Orb of Bloodlight is rumored to be kept. It is first mentioned by the The White Terror who explains to Dies Horribly that he will be part of a slave labor force that has been digging around the main entrance. This new tunnel is being dug by the Viper Clan's slave labor in order to bypass the entrance because they have been unable to find the Key of Darkness and gain entry as originally intended. After successfully bypassing the doors, the White Terror orders the creation of an adventuring party to retrieve the Blue Orb. (This party is known as the Dies Adventuring Party.) They are sent in and told that if they do not success, all the slaves will be killed.http://www.goblinscomic.com/11152007/ If they retrieve the orb, the goblin portion of the team will be set free. =Entrance Room= The party enters into a large waiting room with hundreds of small statues in the wall with two larger statues. The two statues are named, Kremdair and Eldoff. Both large statues have an arm extending with magical torches being held. Under each torch, there is a door leading out of the room. When someone enters the room, the torches ignite with a green flame. Shortly afterwards, Noe appears. He explains the rules of his summoning then leaves. Using Noe as a guide, Saves a Fox learns the door under Eldoff is the correct door. Seeing the summoning of Noe as a problem, K'seliss kills Noe. =The Egg Room= The next room of interest the team encounters was the Egg Room. The room appears to be entirely empty except a large white egg tied with a red ribbon. The upon entering the room, Dies Horribly spots the giant egg. Unknown to the party, the egg is a trap. After the trap "absorbs" Dies, Klick and K'seliss, they are freed by Gremm who pulls on the ribbon. Found with the contents of the egg is the Key of Darkness used for opening the Well of Darkness. =The Bridge= Gremm is experimenting with the Key of Darkness. We learn key would harm Dies Horribly's artificial arm. After the party falls asleep, the arm "awakes" and throws the key over the side of the bridge. =The Red and Blue Room= The party arrives at a room with blue and red walls. In the center of the room is a bridge suspended by two sets of chains. At the top of both chains are frozen spider constructs. K'seliss jumps onto the bridge causing it to start swinging. The swinging bridge causes the ice above to break freeing the spider constructs. Unaware of the danger coming down the chain. Grem and Saves a Fox jump onto the bridge. Klick floats over and the three engage the spiders. K'seliss ignores the rest of the party trying to figure out how to open the door. When Grem tries to get his attention, K'seliss tells him that he doesn't want to fight non-food entities. Dies Horribly learns the spider will only stay on the areas that are blue. As the trio fight the spiders, the bridge tips to the side causing nearly all the spiders to fall to the ground. The broken spiders reform into a large construct that is able to move on the red areas of the room. Using his special arm, Dies is able to pull himself over to the bridge and out of danger. The group eventually get out of the room with K'seliss' help. =Mr. Fingers= After leaving the Red and Blue Room, the team comes across a pit with hundreds of different colored masks on each side of the pit. Inside each mask is a candle. When a candle is extinguished, rods from a different colored mask extrude. At the same time rods from another color may retreat back into their mask. As the group makes their way across, Dies Horribly starts to fall and uses his special arm to latch onto the other side of the pit. Doing so causes a small puncture in the floor. It is revealed the floor is actually a barrier for a minor horror referred to as Mr. Fingers. Mr. Fingers is able to poke one of its fingers through the barrier. The horror sees Dies and starts pounding on the barrier. After crossing the pit, the rest of the group finds a locked door. Meanwhile, K'seliss rips off the finger protruding through the barrier. Making contact with the finger causes his hands to start burning and rotting away. Realizing Mr. Finger's is going to break through soon, the cross back over the barrier to find the key. Knowing the key is trapped; Grem grabs the key, springing the trap and make a break for the door. The trap causes a break in the flooring and Mr. Fingers escapes and starts pursuing the party. Grem tosses the key to unlock the door to Saves a Fox. While trying to open the door, K'seliss' arm falls off due to the rot. Mr. Fingers catches up to the group and starts to eat the rotting flesh. This angers K'seliss. After some struggle, the door is unlocked and the party rushes into the next room. Before they could close the door, Mr. Fingers blocks the door with his hands. K'seliss and Grem hold the door while the other party members start to make their escape down a pipe. Once K'seliss makes a break to escape, he is grabbed by Mr. Fingers and dragged away. Grem follows them and winds up in Mr. Finger's lair. Grem starts to fight the horror. While distracted, K'seliss jumps onto the back of Mr. Fingers and starts biting chunks of flesh out. Mr. Fingers falls into the water and is assumed to be dead. Grem runs over to where K'seliss landed where he is told, "I told ya. I do the eating." K'seliss succumbs to the rot and dies. Category:Dungeon Crawls Category:Locations